With the transmission rate of digitized signals has become faster, the digitized signal is transmitted by the differential signal line for reducing the electromagnetic interference (EMI). A circuit board may include one or more differential signal lines for being applicable to different applications. Generally, there are two ground lines respectively located at opposite two sides of a pair of two differential signal lines for preventing crosstalk noise.